


Chocolate Chip Cookies

by AngelFlower23



Series: RWBY Love Affair [10]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dont copy paste or post in any site concent is not given, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower23/pseuds/AngelFlower23
Summary: Weiss tries to bake cookies for Ruby. It goes about as well as you expect.





	Chocolate Chip Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that wouldn't leave my mind. Sorry is so short I'm in a bad writers block but I'm at least trying. Hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. No money nor profit is made with this or any of my stories. 
> 
> Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

Weiss had read the directions in the back of the chocolate chip packet in order to bake chocolate chip cookies for Ruby. She was so happy with herself. Everything should come out perfect by the time the cookies are done baking. She looked over at the timer just 8 more seconds and it would be done. But by the time it hit 6 seconds the oven started smoking. 

Weiss quickly took the tray out. She looked at the burnt cookies and turned off the over. She put the tray on the kitchen counter and she sat on the stool and later her head on her arm. She pouted and tried her best not to cry but sadly it did not work and she started sniffling. She did not hear when Ruby had come in and walked behind her. 

Ruby was going to surprise Weiss with a tickle attack but when she saw her crying and the burnt cookies she couldn't help but to tenderly touch Weiss back.

“Weiss? Did you? Did you make these for me?” Ruby asked Weiss. Weiss looked up as tears still ran down her face.

“Yes I made sure not even Klein helped me but I burnt them I ruined your cookies” She cried again.

Ruby smiled softly and took a semi burnt cookie and bit on it. “Mmmm crunchy” Ruby said trying hard to swallow when she did she shuddered but smiled at Weiss. “ Mmmm good”

Weiss looked at her and started laughing while still crying. Ruby laughed too then hugged Weiss. “Hey you did good you just needed to put the oven a bit lower to just 360 instead of 380.”

 

“Oh I thought in 380 it would cook better” Weiss said looking at her.

“Hmmm you'd think but no baking doesn't work like the microwave Weiss, but here is what we can do. We can do another batch together” Ruby said smiling at Weiss.

Weiss smiled and nodded as Ruby wiped her tears away. Then Weiss got up and got another bag of semi sweet chocolate chip bag and set it up on the counter. Ruby took her boots off along with her hood and then she put on an apron and began helping Weiss with the dry ingredients. They continued adding the measure ingredients “salt” Weiss said under her breath as she added the salt.

They continued making the dough till everything was mixed together well and the chocolate chips were added. Then as Ruby and Weiss began to plop cookie dough on the second baking sheet Ruby's hand slipped and she put cookie dough on Weiss arm. “Oops” Ruby said.

Weiss smirked and plastered some cookie dough on Ruby's face. Ruby stood with her mouth open and got some cookie dough and plastered it on Weiss face too , they continued plastering cookie dough on each other till.it was an outright cookie dough war. The kitchen was a mess and so were they. They breathed hard then they rolled down the front of the over and sat on the floor panting.

Ruby looked at Weiss and licked her cheek and ate and savored the cookie dough. “Mmmm Weiss dough my favorite” Ruby said smiling as she ate the bit of dough in her mouth.

Weiss got the same idea and licked near Ruby's lip. She savored the dough. “Ruby dough taste sweeter than any other cookie dough” Weiss said looking at Ruby with darker shade of icy blues. Ruby took Weiss lip in her own as they started kissing with purpose. They made out for a few minutes till air became an issue.

“We made a mess” Ruby declared.

“Yes and I never made you chocolate chip cookies” Weiss pouted.

“It's ok how about we go take a shower together and I invite you to a nice date hmmm?”

Weiss looked at Ruby with soft still sad eyes.

“You're not mad at me?”

Ruby placed both hands on Weiss face.”Baby I could never be mad at you. Now let's shower and go out to dinner my treat.” Ruby pecked Weiss lip. Weiss sighed and nuzzled Ruby's neck. They interlaced their fingers together and Ruby pulled them to their feet as they made their way towards their room un known to them how the maids and chefs started to clean the mess they left behind.

The End


End file.
